Doyoubi no Yoru
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Sanada awalnya hanya ingin menghentikan Echizen agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih—tapi ia malah berakhir dengan posisi tidur berpelukan dengan pose ambigu yang membuat semua orang heboh gara-gara Kenya yang iseng memotret pose mereka dan Atobe yang menyebarluaskan foto tersebut/Mind to Review?


**Tennis no Ouji-sama bukan milik saia!**

 **Warning : OOC, EYD, typo(s), menjurus shonen ai, dll.  
**

 **Genre : friendship, drama.**

* * *

.

 **Doyoubi no Yoru**

.

* * *

 _Bersetting pada pelatihan camp U-17,_

.

Beberapa bola tenis berserakan di tanah berbatu seperti hamparan bunga. Kondisi dari bola-bola tenis itu nampak kotor hingga warna kuning kehijauannya tertutup oleh debu cokelat hasil gesekan dengan tanah, bahkan beberapa di antaranya ada yang masih menggelinding tak tentu arah hingga berhenti akibat bertabrakan dengan pohon atau batu besar.

Di antara hamparan bola tenis itu, sesosok remaja tengah terbaring di sana. Napas remaja tersebut terlihat tersengal-sengal akibat latihan yang ia jalani untuk memukul delapan bola tenis sekaligus—tapi sayangnya selalu gagal satu.

Remaja itu—Echizen Ryouma merutuk kesal karena kegagalannya, dengan badan yang masih sangat lelah ia bangkit seraya menyambar raket merah kesayangannya untuk segera melakukan latihan lagi.

"Hyah!" Echizen terus memukul delapan bola bersamaan ke arah dinding batu, namun sama seperti yang sebelumnya ia hanya bisa memukul tujuh bola saja.

Ia mendengus kesal, target yang harus ia capai adalah memukul sepuluh bola, dan dirinya hanya bisa tujuh, itu artinya ia harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk membalas kekalahannya saat di babak penyisihan U-17—hingga ia harus menerima segala kesadisan dari pelatih di gunung ini.

Pegangan pada raketnya mengerat, mata emas kehijauannya fokus pada bola-bola tenis yang mendatanginya—

—gagal.

Karena kakinya sudah tak kuat menumpu berat badannya akibat kelelahan, Echizen pun kembali terbaring di tanah dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya—bahkan bajunya juga ikut basah—tapi ia tidak peduli. Berusaha untuk menstabilkan napasnya yang terengah, Echizen memilih untuk menutup matanya sejenak dan mengambil napas panjang.

Saat bola matanya terbuka, pandangannya kini terfokus pada lukisan langit yang ada di atasnya.

Langit kelam dipenuhi bintang yang sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda sang rembulan. Kala itu, kerlipan bintang-bintang sangat jelas terlihat karena tidak terhalang awan kelabu—meskipun saat ini bukan musim panas. Mungkin karena saat ini Echizen ada di gunung, jadi pemandangan bintangnya sangat indah—meski pada dasarnya ia tidak peduli.

Tersadar kalau waktu sudah sangat malam, Echizen memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihannya. Saat ia akan memukul bola, angin yang cukup besar berhembus hingga membuat badannya menggigil.

Ia kembali mendengus seraya memeriksa pakaiannya yang agak basah—pantas saja angin terasa sangat dingin.

Mencoba mengabaikan dinginnya angin malam dan kembali fokus pada latihan, kini bagian suara semak-semak bergoyang yang memasuki indera pendengarannya.

' _Che—mengganggu saja,'_ batinnya seraya berbalik untuk menemukan sosok apa yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau masih latihan Echizen?" suara yang dikenal oleh Echizen terdengar, dan sang samurai junior mendengus kesal. Tentu saja ia sedang latihan, memang apa lagi yang dilakukannya? Menari sambil menyanyi?—lupakan.

" _Usu_ ," Echizen hanya menjawab singkat dan kembali pada sesi latihannya.

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Sebentar lagi pelatih akan memulai latihan pagi buta,"

Echizen tidak mendengarkan perkataan itu dan malah fokus pada latihannya—sangat Echizen sekali—tingkah tidak sopannya.

"Kau—"

" _Wakatta-ssu_ , sepuluh kali lagi," potong Echizen tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok di belakangnya.

Sosok di belakang Echizen—Sanada Genichirou menghela napas berat seraya memperhatikan Echizen memukul bola dengan fokus yang tinggi. Karena ia kebosanan jika melihat adik kelas beda sekolahnya itu latihan dengan sangat semangat, ia pun ikut mengambil beberapa bola tenis yang ada di tanah dan segera ikut latihan dengan Echizen.

Merasakan sosok di sampingnya ikut latihan, Echizen menghentikan ayunan raketnya dan menatap Sanada dengan pandangan meremehkan khas miliknya. "Hee—jadi ikut latihan juga,"

Mendengar kalimat sarkatik dari Echizen sontak membuat Sanada terhenti dari kegiatannya hingga bola yang akan dipukulnya malah bergelinding tak terpukul.

"Itu karena kau lama!"

Echizen menghiraukan perkataan Sanada seraya mengambil bola lagi. "Hee—" gumamnya menyeringai.

Sanada berusaha untuk menahan kekesalannya, niat awalnya kan hanya untuk mengingatkan Echizen agar dia tidak terlalu memaksakan diri, tapi dia malah kena ejek—menurutnya—ditambah tingkah tak sopan dari sosok _chibi_ di hadapannya.

Akhirnya mereka pun malah terlarut dalam permainan masing-masing hingga tubuh mereka dipenuhi peluh dan memutuskan untuk istirahat.

Sanada memilih untuk mengakhiri sesi latihannya. Ia kini tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Kedua bola matanya ia tutup, dia bisa mendengarkan pergerakan Echizen melambat kemudian terhenti.

Saat ia membuka kedua bola matanya, ia menatap Echizen yang terlihat kelelahan menghampiri dirinya.

Lalu, dengan seenaknya Echizen duduk di samping Sanada seraya menutup kedua bola matanya mencoba untuk beristirahat. Sanada yang sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan sang _kouhai_ dari Seigaku hanya melanjutkan istirahatnya dan ikut menutup matanya kembali untuk istirahat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka terdiam dalam keheningan masih dengan posisi yang sama. Saat angin dingin menusuk khas dini hari berhembus dengan cukup kencang. Keduanya reflek terbangun. Tubuh mereka tiba-tiba bergetar kedinginan—mungkin akibat baju mereka yang basah, tidur di luar gua sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus.

Sayangnya, saat mereka akan beranjak untuk berdiri tubuh mereka malah kembali terduduk—kelihatannya kekuatan mereka sudah mencapai batas di mana kondisi mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk berdiri dan kembali ke gua.

Menghela napas berat, keduanya lalu menoleh dan saling pandang. Sebuah ide—yang kebetulan sama—terlintas di otak mereka.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk kembali, dan jika tidur di sini aku bisa mati kedinginan, jadi?" Sanada menatap Echizen dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Echizen mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga sama, sepertinya berpelukan lebih baik daripada melewatkan latihan besok,"

Sang samurai junior pun mulai memindahkan posisi duduknya ke pangkuan Sanada—di mana ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Sanada dan mulai merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari sang _emperor_.

Sanada pun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Echizen dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu sang adik kelas dari Seigaku tersebut. Dari sini ia bisa mencium bau khas Echizen yang entah kenapa membuat ia mengantuk.

Sama halnya dengan Sanada, Echizen pun merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Sanada sampai ia tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat karamel bangun lebih awal dari jam latihan. Ia sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk mengetes seberapa cepat ia dapat berlari setelah latihan berat kemarin.

Hal yang ia tidak sangka adalah saat menemukan Sanada dan Echizen sedang berpelukan dengan posisi ambigu, wajah mereka berdua sangat damai seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Pemuda berambut karamel tadi—Oshitari Kenya, langsung merogoh ponselnya dan memotret gambar Sanada dan Echizen yang sedang dalam posisi ambigu tadi. Dia berniat memakai foto itu untuk bahan ancaman jika suatu saat dibutuhkan.

Karena Kenya merasa jika hanya ia saja yang memiliki foto itu tidak asyik. Kenya pun mengirim foto tersebut ke sepupunya—Oshitari Yuushi.

Kenya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan akan menjadi berita heboh di pelatihan elit di sana.

Alasannya sederhana, sepupunya malah mengirimkan foto tersebut pada Atobe Keigo. Dilihat dari sifat sang _ore-sama_ ia dengan bangganya menyebarkan foto itu ke semua orang yang ada di pelatihan U-17—membuat suasana menjadi tambah kacau.

Sepertinya, saat Sanada kembali ke tempat pelatihan U-17 ia harus menyiapkan hatinya. Karena dirinya akan mendapatkan berbagai pertanyaan; ucapan selamat; ancaman; bentakan; tatapan maut dan hal-hal aneh lainnya dari semua teman-temannya.

Oh, jangan lupakan mama Oishi yang akan menceramahi seorang Sanada Genichirou dengan super panjang, lebar dan penuh hawa keibuan karena sudah berani berbuat hal tidak baik pada Echizen yang merupakan anggota reguler kesayangan Seigaku.

Ups, sepertinya kapten Tezuka juga siap untuk memberi sepatah-duapatah kata pada teman dari kecilnya tersebut.

Jadi, yang sabar ya Sanada Genichirou-kun~

.

 _The End_

.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, :'3

Kyuushirou


End file.
